


vampires don't play nursemaid

by eroticgropefest (goldfishsunglasses)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, bye bye simon's wings, i guess?, mention of stiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/eroticgropefest
Summary: baz continues to darken the doors of simon and penny’s flat as simon recovers from getting his wings and tail removed





	vampires don't play nursemaid

**Simon**

“Crowley!” I hear Baz shout from the lounge, “Snow! I sat on your bloody donut again!”

I almost roll over onto my back before I remember that I can’t, and shout: “Look before you sit, Baz!”

He curses, and then I hear him padding towards my room. The door creaks open, and he sticks his head inside.

“You’ve got to stop leaving that damn thing around.”

“This isn’t even your flat,” I point out.

“You never say that when you want me to spend a fourth night in a row,” he reminds me smugly.

I turn to retort, and accidentally stretch the skin on my shoulder blades. My stitches pull, and I bite my lip to keep from crying out.

Baz is at my side in an instant, petting, and soothing everywhere he can. I let him; I’m too tired to protest, and it’s actually kind of nice to have him taking care of me.

He climbs onto my bed and scoots until his back is up against the headboard. I crawl on my elbows until my head is in his lap.

Baz strokes my hair until I fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr ( ﾉ ^ヮ^ )ﾉﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ](http://eroticgropefest.tumblr.com/post/160141850522/vampires-dont-play-nursemaid)


End file.
